Poly(A)-bearing RNA containing the interferon mRNA has been isolated from Namalwa cells induced with newcastle disease virus and translated in the Xenopus laevis oocyte system. The interferon mRNA has been purified 30-fold by sedimentation on a sucrose gradient under denaturing conditions with a 30% recovery and has a sedimentation value of 135 relative to globin mRNA.